Resentimientos
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: Llevándose la contraria, intercambiando insultos e incluso atacando los puntos débiles del otro. ¿Era esa su manera de desaparecer los resentimientos que llevaban consigo? ¿O acaso existe razón diferente? One-shot. Leve Holanda/España.


_**Autora: **B. B. Rosee_

_**Personajes y/o parejas: **Holanda y España. Leve insinuación Holanda/España_

_**Dedicado a: **Lilith. De dónde sacaría yo inspiración para escribir esta cosa sino de los rolees con mi Oneetama xDU_

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes o Hetalia me pertenece. Solo el nombre que use para Netherlands_

_**Nota: **¡Ya era hora de hacer un fic con estos dos! Hice esto mientras comía un flan, por cierto estaba riquísimo lo malo que era el último sino le hubiera continuado a la historia(?) De hecho fue una manera de celebrar que mañana es el último examen èue I'm so happy! _

_Johan=Holanda _

* * *

><p><strong>Resentimientos<strong>

Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que se cruzan, sea el pasillo, el elevador o si las miradas se topan en las reuniones. Jamás cambian, ni siquiera con el paso de los años. Es casi como si continuaran atrapados en sus viejas rencillas, eludiendo el presente y no dejando morir lo ya muerto. Llevándose la contraria, intercambiando insultos e incluso atacando los puntos débiles del otro. Una guerra. Una en la cual solo ellos se comprenden, a su modo.

La nación española había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás que Holanda ya no formaba parte de su familia y territorio, aunque el neerlandés rechazó rotundamente ese vínculo desde principio. De todas maneras, ¿quién era el para imponérsele? Ahora era independiente, libre de hacer lo que se le diera la jodida gana… _Como el retardado que eres _le soltó agresivo en cierta ocasión Antonio. Ni siquiera Estados Unidos e Inglaterra llegaban a los extremos de usar la violencia.

-¡Me hartas!- Rebotó el eco de las palabras contra las paredes.

-Así al menos tenemos algo en común- El de cabello rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a las improvistas exaltaciones del ibérico cuando hacía sus berrinches, que se tomó aquello con suma indiferencia.

Se supone, ese día los dos esperaban a sus respectivos jefes quienes discutían asuntos relacionados con política, economía y demás temas. Tal vez ellos en otra habitación hablaban como personas civilizadas que eran, pero sin darse cuenta del error cometido al pedir a ambos representantes del país sentarse por más de una hora viéndose las caras; ¡vaya cataclismo que desataron!

-¿Algún problema?- Johan podía moderar el volumen, sin embargo el fastidio en su tono era más que evidente. Los jades del moreno lo escrutaban, como si esperara un reproche u otro comentario para contraatacarlo y dejarlo sobreexpuesto seguramente.

-Tú, por supuesto, capullo- Canturreó victorioso, si proseguía lograría su cometido: enfurecerlo -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó a modo de mamá preocupada, claramente a son de burla -¿Estás de mal humor?... Oh, espera, olvide que tu cara siempre ha tenido esa mueca tan rancia

Una venita le palpitaba peligrosa en la sien. Suspiró profundo relajando los músculos, corría la posibilidad de soltar un puño si el español seguía parloteando. _No le sigas el juego_ se aconsejó mentalmente el de bufanda.

-Ni una palabra, has roto tu récord personal- Celebró España sarcástico chocando las palmas de sus manos

-¿Cuándo piensas cerrar esa bocaza que tienes?- Chasqueó la lengua mordaz

-Simples amenazas y nada de acción, ¿has llegado a cumplirlas alguna vez?- Se desistía, parar no estaba en sus planes. Era como una venganza, de amargo sabor, a las veces anteriores. Una sonrisa retadora apareció de pronto en su semblante.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?- Gruñó -¡Quita esa puta sonrisa, que bien podrías hacerte pasar por payaso! Aunque no es necesario porque ya eres uno. -Explotó por la rabia, contenida de manera olímpica desde minutos atrás. Se levantó, dio a lo mucho dos grandes zancadas y se plantó frente al mayor.

-¿Te gusta?- Soltó, poniéndose en pie de igual forma. _Creció mucho… _sacudió la cabeza por el repentino pensamiento y un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió al comparar las alturas. Mientras tanto Johan mantenía los puños firmemente cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo. Esperando el momento preciso para lanzarse contra Antonio y hacerle el mayor daño posible.

-¡Ja, solo me alegro no tener que verla todos los días, igual que antes!- Pronunció lento, impregnándole veneno a cada sílaba, a cada palabra, a la frase en general, volviéndola hiriente y punzante. Las esmeraldas del español se refugiaron en las sombras del flequillo castaño, rompiendo el contacto visual entre ellos. -¿¡Se te cortó la inspiración!- Alzó el rostro, mostrándose superior.

-Porque molestarse… un traidor, es lo que eres- Pensó en voz alta

-¡Ahora me hablas de moral!- Rio con hipocresía y empujó fuertemente al ibérico contra la pared, casi estrellándolo. -Tú me traicionaste-

-¡Claro, formar una alianza con el cejón ese y dejarme pobre. Defíneme entonces traicionar!- Tomó al holandés de la bufanda y lo acercó a su rostro, mostrando por fin unas orbes gélidas. El típico brillo alegre de Antonio desapareció y fue reemplazado por aquel que alguna vez fue conquistador - Me importa una coña si eres independiente, únicamente eres un jodido niñato revoltoso, dándose aires altaneros por ahí y de actitud fría. ¡Por eso estás solo!

"_Nada hiere más un alma que las palabras no medidas y cargadas de ponzoña"_

Un dolor agudo y el sabor a óxido en los labios le hicieron darse cuenta de la fuerza con que Johan lo había golpeado. El silencio trajo consigo un ambiente denso y cargado de tensión. Se quedaron allí estáticos, el de cabello castaño con la mirada perdida y Holanda cerrándole el paso con un brazo y la vista al suelo.

El más alto no lo soportó ni un segundo más. Cuando Antonio recobró la cordura su antiguo subordinado le daba la espalda… _Igual que esa vez_.

El arrebatador sentimiento de culpa lo consumía. Era responsable de iniciar todo aquello, no pensó que se le fuera a ir de las manos. Simplemente quería enojarlo para su diversión, no herirlo, ni gritarle. ¡Qué idiotez! Mordió un poco su labio inferior aun adolorido, se sentía incómodo. Encerró a su orgullo y agarró la muñeca del neerlandés.

-No fue suficiente- Le dijo sin siquiera voltear

-Yo… lo siento- Al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca del español, Johan se giró, lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

"_Pedir disculpas no significa asesinar el orgullo, significa evitar perder a alguien"_

Ver la sangre deslizarle por la comisura del labio le remordió la conciencia al de cabello claro, por extraño que sonase. En ese momento había perdido los estribos y su instinto lo controló.

Con sus dedos limpió el área afectada rozando sin querer la boca de su ex jefe, provocándole a este un estremecimiento. Holanda no supo si fue su imaginación o si de verdad Antonio había dado un ligero apretón al agarre que mantenía aun en su muñeca. Movió el brazo para deshacerse de la mano que le impedía irse. En un parpadeo Johan había cruzado la puerta de la habitación hacia una dirección desconocida. ¿Por qué de pronto se formó un vacío?

Suspiro pesado. Tendría que pensarse una buena excusa para la hinchazón en su mejilla. Al menos un poco del resentimiento que ambos países guardaban desapareció. Tal vez, era esa la razón de que siempre estuvieran peleando… ¿o no?

* * *

><p><em>Si les ha gustado por favor dejen un lindo Review, ¿vale?<em>


End file.
